Fallen Hero
by StereoFreak
Summary: Wally's last moments in more depth and sadness. This is a oneshot that might become a full fanfic one day.


_**This is a oneshot that might become into a full blown fanfiction later, and sorry for some grammar errors, I don't have the time to fix them.**_

 _ **I do not own YJ.**_

All three speedsters were running around the Reach's machine, creating enough kinetic energy to stabilize the machine. It was working fine, the machine was deactivating, but something else was happening. Wally gritted his teeth as he ran. It hurt, it hurt alot. His muscles were spasming as the energy hit him. He tried running faster but failed, his legs were hurting by running this fast.

Barry looked at Bart worried, the young kid was wheezing and stumbling. It seemed running around this thing was affecting Bart. Barry grabbed his head as he got dizzy. The machine was affecting him too. He didn't know what this could do to him and Bart. 'At least Wally is ok', he thought. Flash turned his head towards his protege. He freaked when he saw his partner dissappearing, would this happen to Bart too?

"Wally!" He yelled, reaching for him but his hand passed right through him.

"B-Barry, get Bart and yourself away from this, it will kill you."

"No! Kid we can get you out of this! Bart, slow down, we need to siphen some energy off of Wally." Both of the faster speedsters slowed down to match with Wally. It would have worked if they had done it earlier, it was too late right now, and Wally felt it.

"It's too late Barry, run faster! It will kill me but not both of you, you are having twins Barry! Twins! Bart needs his grandpa." The younger speedsters voice weaker.

The group outside were able to see what was happening. Artemis was letting tears out as she saw the energy hit Wally continuously. The rest were disturbed, and Beast Boy was out right crying on M'gann's shoulder.

Wally had been the one to show him what joy was after his mother died. He and Dick both promised to never leave his side, and leave he did not, not even when he retired. Wally would constantly call on to Garfield to see how he was and if he wanted to hang out. They had become brothers and later he was introduced to Roy, and all four would comfort Garfield whenever M'gann or any of them got hurt.

The blue tendrils of energy reached both other speedsters. Both of them let out a yell of hurt. They felt the energy start to kill them like it was to Wally.

"No!" The retired Kid Flash screamed as he noticed the energy leave him and start to hit Bart and Barry. He couldn't let that happen, he couldn't allow the twins be born without a father.

The scarab on Jaimes back spoke to the team for the first time in years. "The boy in yellow is safe, rather than the other two, who life energy is depleating."

The team stared at the scarab on Blue Beatles back, they were suprised but had no time for that because of the news.

"What?!" Superman asked as he desended from the sky along with a ship that held all the other Leaguers.

The ship's hangar opened and out filed all the rest of the heroes. Batman pushed through to the front and observed.

"What did Blue Beatle's scarab say?" Asked the Dark Knight.

"It said that Kid Flash is safe but the other two are dying." Jaime responded.

Batman grimaced at the terrible news, he had not lost a teamma- a friend in a long time, and he didn't want to lose another one now. He turned to Blue Beatle.

"Is there any way on how to save them all?"

"No, either its one of them or the other two." The scarab responded.

"So it's either Wally or Bart, and Barry?!" Asked a distraught Artemis.

"Yes," responded Jaime with his head down.

"Yes…." Wally clenched his fist as he turned off his comm. It was either him or them.

"I'm so sorry Barry, but both of you have futures, I can't detain them!" Wally screamed as he pushed both speedsters out of the energy field.

"Wally, no!" The rest of the team turned their heads towards the yelling. They saw Flash and Impulse fall from Wally pushing them.

Wally let out a tear as he saw the team run to the other two speedsters, it was beautifull, he thought. It was beautifull how they cared so much for each other, they were family. If he was going to die it was going to be because all of them had a future.

He gritted his teeth as the energy locked on him again. He let out a scream as he pushed himself to run faster. His legs were burning with all of the stress, but he still pushed himself faster.

BOOM!

He broke the sound barrier, he did it! He finally did it, but he kept running, kept getting, "faster," he muttered.

Barry tried to renter the field, ignoring the team's and League's protest, but he found out that he couldn't. Wally was pushing him out from entering!

"Kid, let me enter, it will kill you!"

"And it will kill you too, I told many times before Barry! You have children that can't live without a father! I never had a father to support me, but they can have one, and as long as I can do something, I will do it!"

Barry backed off with tears in his eyes, he didn't know that Wally cared this much. He knew that Wally was exited that they were going to have twins, though he expected Wally to show a hint of jealousy or anger, he didn't instead he supported both of them through it.

Artemis cried on Kaldur's shoulder, she couldn't lose him, she couldn't lose her boyfriend. Her best friend and partner in crime, they moved in together, they were going to graduate together from their same college. She couldn't support her crying, in the past she could control her emotions, but not now, now was different, now she was losing her lover, now she would never wake up with his arms around her.

Wally let out tears as he realized he would neve be able to hold Artemis as they cooked in the kitchen. He wouldn't be able to crack his jokes that would earn him a light punch in the gut. And most of all he would never be able to kiss her lips ever again.

VOOSH!

He is running faster than the speed of light, all of his pain is being ignored and now he wants to just shut off the machine.

A few minutes pass and the machine shut off, the earth was saved, but at the cost of a great hero.

All of the heros go near the spot were Wally was running trying to find him but only found a small box with a note on the side.

Artemis pushed past everyone and got on a knee. She got the box and read the note.

'Artemis, will you marry me!?'

She opened the box and started crying, because there in the box layed a ring with green and yellow warping around each other like a crazy dance.

Artemis let out a scream of deep despair as her boyfriend would never return. She closed her eyes and slowly put the ring on her finger.

"Dearly beloved we are here to mourn the great los of Wallace West. He was a great nephew and a great son. We are here to send him off, any of you want to say something to our comrade?"

No one responded, all of the closest people to Wally were there, though they had their heads down, they were crying. Everyone who met Wally found him as a great friend, especially Dick and Artemis. Artemis, M'gann and Iris were the ones who cried the most.

Iris was more than ever more sentimental with her pregnancy. She cried at her nephew who allowed her children to have a father. She swore that she would keep Wally's memory alive with her twins.

Weeks later as Flash ran around the city he would always look at the new statue that Central City had made. It was a statue of Wally in his Kid Flash costume, and unlike Barry's statue that was him standing still, Wally's was running with a smile on his face as he saluted with his right hand. At the bottom were the plate was it read, "To the world's fallen hero, he saved the world and allowed many families to have fathers and mothers. To be forever remembered as the hero who fell for the world and The hero who ran the world into the future."

There was another statue but in the Watchtower, it was a hogram of Wally in civvies with his arms crossed and a smile. While the other one was of him in his Kid Flash costume with his arms also crossed but with a smirk. Everyone would look at it when they needed inspiration or felt sad. And once they saw it, they would smile at the fallen hero.

"My Fallen Hero…."


End file.
